


Roller Coaster

by LostinFic



Series: Any David Tennant character x Any Billie Piper character [9]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has a free day in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Vannadear: carnival rides

Hannah likes intensity and a rush of adrenaline, so it’s no surprise that she’s in line to try one of the world’s scariest roller-coaster.  The _High Roller_ , on top of the Stratosphere tower in Las Vegas. She’s by herself, free to roam the city while her client is off to a meeting. She paid extra for the super VIP fast track, refusing to waste a day in Las Vegas waiting in line, not with all the shopping that can be done here.

There’s a man in front of her, also by himself, who looks vaguely familiar. Dark brown hair and black nail polish, he’s wearing leather despite the heat. He turns around and gives her the once over, taking in her designer high heels and short striped dress. When his eyes finally reach her face, she holds his gaze. Caught red-handed, most men will look away, but not him.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” he says.

“Yes, I usually get that reaction from people.”

“Oh, that’s not fair, you’re British, my accent usually gets half the job done.” He steps closer, enough for her to smell the alcohol on his breath. “So what’s a good girl like you doing in Sin city?”

“What makes you think I’m a good girl?”

She laughs, unable to keep a straight face.

“Peter Vincent.” He extends his hand and for the first time he seems serious, not like he’s playing a character.

“Belle de Jour.”

He kisses the back of her hand, and she rolls her eyes but smiles. There’s something oddly endearing about his behaviour.

A teenager assigns them places next to each other. They sit in the tiny wagon, lowering the bar over their laps. She’s starting to feel anxious, in a good way.

“So, ready for the ride of your life? And I’m not talking about this roller coaster.”

“I’m ready, but can you afford it?”

He looks pleasantly shocked, his dark eyebrows rising up and a roguish smile appearing on his lips. The ride lurches forward, and she immediately grabs his hand. Soon they find themselves with their heads upside down.

A few days later, she’s back in London and receives a call from Stephanie.

“I hope you haven’t unpacked yet because you’re going back to Vegas.”

“Maurice, again?”

“No, Peter Vincent he’s called.”


End file.
